


hot gay summer

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Ice Cream, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, bald bitch doyoung, butch yuta, mention of jungwoo jeno and jaemin, mention of yuta/sicheng, these tags are a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: (oh god. doyoung probably looks like she's been drooled on by venom and she has to talk to an actual goddess.)in which doyoung is running a vegan ice cream booth at a festival and she's never been great at interacting with beautiful people.





	hot gay summer

**Author's Note:**

> this is a waste of a great title. i mean, i like this fic, but the potential the title has by itself ughh i'd change it, but i can't think of anything else 😩🤧
> 
> hmu at @unflorescent on twt. or don't. both are chill

it's way too fucking hot for this. 

matte black pointed tips clonk against the metal of an ice cream scooper as it's dragged through soft, creamy purple. the ice cream drops into a white and baby blue striped cup with a thunk and doyoung thinks she relates to the feeling. 

the entire morning, hardly a trickle of sound from the live stage has reached over to the vendors aisle but now someone is warbling in a voice that sounds like a flock of crows, whatever melody they're singing along with muted as their mic should be. if memory serves doyoung right, each set is supposed to last for twenty minutes but doyoung thinks she has another two minutes of tolerance left before she packs up their whole tent and leaves. 

she throws on a smile and hopes it doesn't come out as strained as it feels.

(it does.)

"thank you so much." she hands the cup over to a man with fake dreadlocks that make him look like a matted dog who doesn't even give her a 'thank you' back. 

as soon as he turns around, her lips drop into a frown and she drags a cold hand across her forehead, reveling in the chill.

"it's way too fucking hot for this."

turning on her heel, she stares down at the woman sitting in a blue, foldable camping chair, his face pushed directly into a whirring fan. 

"i hope you catch a cold."

he looks up at her, short-cropped candy apple red hair plastered to his face with sweat, and pouts. he opens his mouth to say something but doyoung curls a hand around his upper arm and yanks him out of the chair enough that she can slide in behind him and push him off the rest of the way with her knees. 

"move," she says as she takes the seat. the fan is blowing warm air but it's something. "you've been on break forever."

"it's been about ten minutes, dons."

"okay, keeper of time, i didn't ask."

snorting, the woman simply leans against the counter and shoves a hand into the pocket of his tacky, orange hawaiian print shorts.

"i've never been so wet in my life, yuta," doyoung complains, slumping down into the seat and resting her head on the back despite how it digs painfully into her neck. 

"that's hot," yuta comments, rather apathetically. 

doyoung shoots him a dirty glare which earns her a cheeky smile and a wink. 

"god, why am i stuck with you of all people?"

yuta opens up their jar of crushed cashews and spoons some into his palm. "i don't know. maybe because we're business partners but that's just a shot in the dark," he says before shoving everything into his mouth. 

they're also best friends of seven years, brought together by the lesbian student organization yuta's ex-girlfriend started in university. 

"god, why am i stuck with _ you _ of all people?" doyoung repeats. 

"sucks that i want to pull your hair but you don't have any." yuta licks over his lips and wipes his hands on his shorts. "is zeus coming at some point?" 

nodding, doyoung presses a hand to her bare stomach, left exposed by a cropped, black halter top, and grimaces at the way it sticks to her skin. "at some point," she says, because, honestly, she doesn't know. 

jungwoo said she wanted one of them to stay at their pop up shop in the mall to make sure jeno and jaemin, their part time staff aka doyoung's university sophomore little brother and his friend, don't accidentally set it on fire, but that she would try to swing by the festival and help out. whether the two disasters prove themselves capable enough for jungwoo to feel comfortable leaving them alone is another story. 

"i hope she does," doyoung continues. "it's not fair that she gets to enjoy air conditioning while we melt inside the hot, damp mouth of a giant, warbling indie singer."

yuta snaps his fingers, eyes closed and head bobbing lethargically to an off tempo beat. "poetic."

doyoung lashes out, punching the other woman in his thigh. yuta laughs, kicking out a foot that threatens to collapse the foldable chair doyoung is sitting in and she sucks in a gasp as she fumbles to hold the sides so she doesn't tumble over. 

"you mind if i check out some of the other booths? sicheng doesn't think she'll be able to make it so i wanna see if there's anything she'd like."

waving a hand at her old friend, doyoung agrees. "sure, go. be a slave to domesticity."

yuta snorts as he checks his pockets for his wallet and phone. "you're ugly and single, i know. excuse my privilege."

doyoung gapes. "take that back, you bitch."

"you know my number if you need me." yuta winks and then he's gone. 

with no one to distract her, doyoung is once again subjected to listening to the awful singer of the hour. she slides down into the seat with a groan and tips her head back against the thin wire.

if this helps them see a boost in sales after the end of the festival, she won't complain. she, yuta, and jungwoo have put their all into their business, but it's hard work and lost money having to rent pop up space every change of season or so. being able to make that last bit of money to comfortably sign a lease for their own shop would be a wish come true.

sighing, doyoung peels her eyes open and leans over to the fan. she jabs her finger at the high speed button and the fan whizzes unchangingly, already working as hard as it can. 

"excuse me?" a soft voice calls from behind. 

doyoung looks over her shoulder and sets her eyes on a fairytale mermaid come to DIY life. she stands up like a foal finding its legs for the first time, the chair a little too low and flexible for her to get up with any amount of grace. 

"sorry," doyoung apologizes as she stabilizes herself on the ice cream freezer. "hello."

the mermaid has hair the color of the sea that falls across her shoulders like waves and a crown of thin twine decorated with small shells. she has on a long sleeved, royal blue bodysuit tucked into denim shorts and doyoung honestly doesn't know how she's not drenched in sweat. 

maybe that's a beautiful people thing. maybe yuta was right and she is ugly. 

oh god. 

doyoung probably looks like she's been drooled on by venom and she has to talk to an actual goddess. 

"it's pretty hot today, isn't it," the mermaid goddess comments.

"it's dreadful, that's what it is," doyoung returns, mentally cursing because she can hear her voice doing that distant, monotone thing it always does when she's faced with someone she thinks is pretty fucking pretty. she glances at the ice cream freezer and then back up at the other woman. "can i get you something?" 

she's been told she's not good at the whole smiling thing but she hopes the one she's making now is better than the usual.

mermaid goddess blinks before she gives a cute, little hop and turns her attention to the ice cream freezer. "oh, yeah." she hums as scans over the flavors, drumming short-clipped, french-tipped nails on the side of the freezer. "can i have a small cup of mint chocolate and -- oh i don't know what ten would want -- um, another small cup of salted caramel."

"sure. any toppings?" doyoung plucks a cup from the stack and slides open the door to the freezer. 

"nothing on the salted caramel but can i have peanuts on the mint chocolate?" 

humming, doyoung scoops out a mound of creamy green dessert. 

"is this all homemade?" 

"mhm." doyoung adds a second scoop to the cup and then drops the scooper into the bucket. "everything is a family recipe. i'd have to kill you if i told you kind of secrecy, you know." 

the mermaid goddess laughs and it's a little overboard for doyoung's lame joke but that doesn't stop doyoung's stomach from flipping or a blush from spreading into her cheeks. 

doyoung sniffs. "there aren't enough vegan options in stores and my motto is don't trust a brand name to make something under potentially shady circumstances when you can just do it yourself."

that earns her another laugh.

"can't argue with that," the goddess says. "it's amazing, though. you have so much variety. i want to try everything."

after sprinkling peanuts over the ice cream, doyoung places it on the counter in front of the woman. "well," she glances up at her and daringly gives her a coy look, "then that's another reason for you to come back."

doyoung has a history of shooting her shot and completely missing, but the goddess tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and gives her a pretty smile. 

"another reason?" she asks, with a bit of amusement in her voice. "i guess the first one is you?" 

eyes wide, doyoung can only stare at her. a surprised, embarrassed giggle escapes from her throat but she tries to feign coolness. she fails. "you said it, not me."

the goddess grins wider and doyoung notices that her eyes glitter like the sand on a beach at midnight. 

(maybe she is as poetic as yuta always teases). 

remembering she still has another cup of ice cream to serve doyoung clears her throat as she opens the freezer again.

"so i know ten wants salted caramel, but who wants the mint chocolate? "

the goddess laughs. "i'm taeyong," she says. "and i know i'll die when i squeeze the family recipe out of you, but who is going to deliver the final blow?"

another giggle breaks past doyoung's lips. "my name's doyoung." she places the second cup of ice cream on the counter next to the first. "but you're not going to get the recipe."

taeyong takes out her wallet, a white foldable square that's covered in drawings. "wanna bet?"

doyoung shakes her head, already feeling fond. "and how are you going to get me to reveal my biggest secret?" she takes the exact change taeyong offered and tosses it into their cash box.

picking up the cup of mint chocolate and taking a paper spoon from the holder in front of her, taeyong spoons a bit of ice cream into her mouth and hums. "i don't know. maybe i can start by picking you up after the festival tonight for coffee? and then maybe we can get dinner sometime next week and go from there." 

doyoung reddens. _ oh, she's good _, she thinks. "t-that sounds like a nice plan."

pink tints taeyong's face as well and it's pretty in contrast with the bold color of her hair. she looks like cotton candy. "then, could i ask for your number? i'll have to pack up my own booth and it'll be a little hectic but i could call."

taeyong takes out her phone and doyoung pats her pockets before remembering all of them are fake.

she giggles again as she tells taeyong to wait and runs for her bag sitting on a table in the back of the booth. grabbing her phone, she opens up her contacts as she walks back to the counter. 

they exchange numbers and a giddy feeling washes over doyoung when she sees the heart emoji taeyong entered next to her name. 

"you didn't put an emoji so i'm going to add the bunny," taeyong says, attention on her phone. 

"ew, no."

"too late." taeyong shows her the screen, laughing. she shoves her phone back into her pocket and gives doyoung the prettiest smile she's ever seen -- and that's saying a lot when doyoung is best friends with yuta. "so, i'll see you later?"

nodding, doyoung lays her phone on the counter to put away later. "definitely."

grabbing the two cups of ice cream, taeyong attempts to wave goodbye before she leaves to return to wherever her booth is. doyoung watches her as she goes, pretending to do something else when taeyong glances back over her shoulder. 

the sound of taeyong's laughter makes her smile and when she looks back up again, taeyong gives her one last wave before disappearing into the crowd. 

doyoung licks her lips.

the horrible singer has finished their set. 

"wow," doyoung blurts out stupidly. 

"yeah, wow."

flinching, doyoung looks over to see yuta at the jewelry booth next to theirs, pretending to look at beaded necklaces. 

"i leave for ten minutes and you somehow score a date in this hell hole."

doyoung gapes, embarrassment washing over her. "how long have you been there?"

yuta leaves the jewelry stand and joins doyoung behind their own. "long enough to send a video of you flirting to the group chat and for jungwoo to send back a thirty second voice message that's just her screaming about how unfair it is that your lesbian scarecrow ass managed to potentially get a girlfriend before her." he pauses. "her words, not mine. she also said she's officially on her way."

slumping over the counter, doyoung groans. that means she's going to have to suffer through jungwoo's complaints and demands to meet taeyong in person. "it's _ too hot _ for this."


End file.
